


More than a feeling

by horusporus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horusporus/pseuds/horusporus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the spnkink_meme <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/12472.html?thread=4019384#t4019384">prompt</a>: <i>Sex Curse Dean/Cas dub/con or Non/con</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a feeling

Castiel was gasping, his breaths great gulps of air white puffs in the cold room, naked and bound, when Dean finally broke into the ensorcelled room. “Cas!” he shouted, rushing towards the helpless angel.

“No!” Cas shouted . He was vainly trying to move his hand, to stop Dean probably.

Dean froze, almost there. “Wh—what’s wrong, Cas?”

“Ther—there’s a spell on me,” Cas choked out, with obvious difficulty. “They needed my essence—” Cas arched his back as a wave of feeling washed over him.

“I fucking hate witches,” he muttered as he made his way towards Cas. The remains of the angel's usual garb was strewn carelessly at the foot of the stone table that he was on. Carefully, he picked up the trenchcoat with every intention of covering Cas's naked form with it, but— he shook his head, stopping just before the bound figure in front of him.

 _Look at him._

No. Yes. Yes? His hands trembled, still holding tightly the rumpled coat. No, he's not here to look. Still, his hands dropped, and with it, so did the trenchcoat.

“Dean, wh—what are you doing?”

“Look, you need help, I’m here to help. Tell me, what do you need me to do?” Dean said with a decisiveness he didn’t feel as he looked over the bound figure before him. There was a buzzing in his head as he took in the the sight a naked and bound Cas – miles of flushed skin, nipples dark and engorged with blood, and that erection that looked like it wouldn’t quit. He was trying not to think of that slim torso that was currently arching off the rough stone tablet, the long limbs and the delicate-looking ankles and wrists, currently held down by the sort of plastic ties you could get from the hardware store. The slim black line biting into that pale skin, blood rushing underneath begging to be let out....

“They needed my essence, Dean,” Cas gasped.

“Your Grace?” Dean guessed.

“No... no, I don’t think they realized I am not quite human, even though by now I’m as affected as a mortal...” Cas trailed off, his eyes shut tight against whatever it was that was affecting him. He took a deep breath. “My seed! They want the seed of my body, Dean.”

“Oh. Whoa, awkward,” was all Dean could say.

“Yes, you need to go, I’ll—”

“Do what? No, no, I can do this.” Dean took a deep breath. Wait, what? “I mean, I’ve been thinking about our first time, and this sure ain’t it, but it’s one for the books eh, Cas?”

Cas was frowning, shaking his head.

The only thing in focus were Cas’s eyes, more pupil than iris now, wet with frustrated tears. “Here’s to our first kiss,” he said, capturing Castiel’s trembling mouth.

It was not a spectacular kiss, more mis-aimed tongues and mis-matched wills than anything else, but there was something -- maybe the noises Cas was making -- that spurred him on. There was a minute flinch, but it was gone in a tidal surge of want, rising to meet his. All he could hear was Cas pleading for more and... and that's what he was here for.

Wasn't it?

Despite the ties around his wrists, Cas gamely tried to surge forward, hands grasping at nothing, pressing even closer. His mouth was glued to Dean’s, clumsy it might be.

“Shhh, Cas, shh,” Dean soothed, thumb stroking the high cheekbones. The more they touched, the more Cas seemed even more desperate for contact. “Just what kind of juju did they hit you with anyway,” Dean said, after managing to unlatch himself from Cas’s seeking mouth. He knew it was a fertility cult, so there was that, but Cas, Cas is out of control.

Cas, who seemed beyond comprehension. Who seemed to be writhing half out of his mind just from what little contact Dean had been offering so far. Maybe that’s what he needed more of? But Dean couldn't think through the noise pressing in his head, and the cries coming out of Castiel's mouth.

Dean swept his hands along that lean torso in smooth strokes, pressing little kisses against Cas’s temple, cheeks, throat, and that tendon jumping in his neck. Cas for his part was insistently pushing his chest against Dean’s, pressing up, aching for more. Look at how he wants it so badly, Dean. “Take it off, take it off,” he muttered. “Please, Dean, please,” he whispered, right into the shell of Dean’s ear.

Dean shivered and tried to comply, but he could only disengage and take off his jacket before Castiel pushed up again. Push him back, Dean. Show him who's in control. Dean nodded to himself. Yeah -- he just needed something to keep the angel quiet. He looked around, idly stroking the trembling stomach under him. Somewhere in that pile of clothes there has to be something he could use. Once he found what he needed, Dean crept up the tablet, between Cas’s legs, so he could pin him down effectively, before Cas fell down and broke his fool head open. The feel of Dean pressing full-length against him seemed to calm Cas down some, and Dean continued his long strokes, aware of a hard and leaking cock rubbing insistently against the pushed up hem of his t-shirt and his stomach. Dean continued kissing down Cas’s chest, chasing that flush down to those taut nipples. A fresh cry broke out of Cas’s lips at the feel of Dean’s mouth over his right nipple, and the sweep of cheap synthetic silk against his side.

 _Mmm, you liked that didn’t you_ , Dean thought as he continued his suckling, pleased to see an even deeper flush after his efforts. Above him, Cas was begging, pleading. Too much noise, he needed to shut down some of that noise. Gripping the tie tighter in his hand, he softly pushed against his mouth, into that surprised O. "There," he said, with satisfaction, kissing around the gag, licking at the wet pink seam. Maybe later you can teach your angel how to properly kiss, Dean.

 _But at least he knows how far his legs need to spread_. Dean's hands were where they should be, stroking that soft skin of his angel's inner thigh, while one crept down lower, deeper.

“That’s right, babe, let me in,” Dean said. He took in a sharp breath when he realised Cas was prepared, as in really, really prepared. “You’ve been waiting for me haven’t you,” Dean crooned, as he pushed his finger into that wet hole in one firm thrust.

Cas could only moan into Dean’s ear, as one finger became two became three. Throughout it all, his legs spread wider and his hips arched further, but there was no hesitation, just eagerness.

Dean straightened up, enjoying the sight before him. Look at that slutty hole, just stuffed with his fingers. And look at that rest of him, flushed and desperate. “Babe, do you want me to do something about this?” he teased, flicking gently at the tip of that hard cock. Cas shook his head. “No? Yes?” he asked, idly coaxing more of the precum out, rubbing at the glans. His poor little angel. Probably couldn’t think straight with his prostate being played with. He wondered how much wider those long legs could go.

Muffled thought it was, he could still hear it. “Dean...”

“I do like how you say my name,” Dean said, finally taking a firm hold on that luscious-looking dick. He appreciated the choked groan he received in response and began stroking as reward. Between that and the fingers in his ass, it didn’t take long for Cas to come, great copious amounts of it.

But his erection remain unflagged, even as Dean could feel Cas’s hole twitch weakly against his fingers. “Not enough?” Dean wondered.

Cas weakly shook his head.

“What do you need baby?”

Cas shifted his hips, pushing Dean's fingers deeper, but all it did was cause him greater frustration.

“Of course,” Dean cupped those still-heavy balls, even as he pulled out from Cas’s ass to unzip his jeans. “You want this?” Dean asked, not that Cas could answer. The raised hips though, was clear enough. “That’s right,” Dean said with satisfaction. Maybe next time he’d feed him his dick, let him suck it nice and slow, taking his time. But right now, that’s not where he needed it the most, and throughout the fog that was eating his brain, Dean knew.

They both groaned at the intrusion into Cas’s body. No time for long strokes, it’s all animal rutting, the push and pull of the heat in their blood. Dean could only moan and fuck the body under him, his cock feeling swollen and huge and in need of that tight warm hole it was currently fucking.

It was minutes; it was hours; when that release finally came, Dean was almost sorry that it ended. He moved lazily above Cas, enjoying the fresh spurt of come between them. Dean could feel he was still hard. He rutted lazily. Time for a nap now maybe, this body isn’t going anywhere.

END


End file.
